El fuego del corazon
by Salamander Dragneel
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia era una estudiante corriente del estituto Fairy tail, però un dia se topa con un Chico llamado natsu que tiene poderes sobrenaturals ofeciendole control sobre el fuego. Que pasara cuando se vea involucrada con Natsu mientras este escapa de sus perseguidores? Nalu
1. Yo soy Natsu y tu eres?

Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, de momento ya tengo 3 capitulos asi que los subire rapido.

Lucy Heartfilia era una estudiante corriente del estituto Fairy tail, però un dia se topa con un Chico llamado natsu que tiene poderes sobrenaturals ofeciendole control sobre el fuego. Que pasara cuando se vea involucrada con Natsu mientras este escapa de sus perseguidores? Nalu

Hola soy Natsu y tu eres?

Era un dia normal en el instituto Fairy Tail hacia apenas un mes que habían comenzado las clases y cierta rubia esperaba aburrida el fin de las clases. Cuando por fin se acabaron las clases salió a toda prisa para llegar a su casa lo mas rápido posible, lo que la rubia no sabia es que pronto su vida cambiaria.

Cuando llegaba al final de la calle que estaba enfrente de su casa la rubia noto un fuerte calor, extraño en esas fechas que hacían normalmente una brisa mas gélida y luego pudo sentir un fuerte escandalo aproximándose y es que apenas unos segundos después apareció un chico delante de ella perseguido por un coche del FBI y escupiendo fuego por la boca. ¡ ESTABA ESCUPIENDO FUEGO POR LA BOCA!.

El fuego hizo que los neumáticos se fundieran, haciéndole ganar tiempo. En ese momento se fijo en la rubia que estaba observando todo con _póker face._

El chico en cuanto los agentes salieron del coche les lanzo unas potentes llamas que les hicieron caer rendidos antes de poder hacer cosa alguna. Acto seguido el chico agarró a Lucy de la mano para llevarse-la mientras esta todavía estaba en _shock._

Una vez la rubia recupero la consciencia se encontró en una fabrica aparentemente abandona i con el misterioso chico delante.

-Lucy: Kyaa! Grito al ver al chico que escupia llamas enfrento suyo, mientras corria a esconder-se en algún lugar.

El chico miro los movimientos de la chica con una gran interrogación encima de la cabeza sin entender la reacción de esa rubia.

-Chico: Oe… estas bien?

-Lucy: Quien eres? Dijo claramente asustada.

-Chico: Yo?...Me llamo Natsu un placer. Decía con una brillante sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos. Y tu te llamas? Decia Natsu con gran curiosidad.

-Lucy: M-Me llamo L-lucy. Decía aun sin salir de su escondite.

-Natsu: Encantado peró…. porque te escondes acaso quieres jugar? Decia Natsu en un tono divertido.

-Lucy: Se puede saber de que estas hablando!? Y porque me has arrastrado aquí!?

-Natsu: Ahhh….eso, simplemente no quería que te interrogaran una vez despertaran, resultaría un poco incomodo para ti no?

-Lucy: Mas incomodo que me secuestre un tipo que escupe llamas por la boca? Decia con la gota de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Natsu: Bueno me vas a escuchar o no? Y sal de ahí por favor no es como si te fuera a devorar. Con estas ultimas palabras Lucy quedo temblando en su escondite.

Luego de un par de minutos Lucy tomo valor y salió de su escondite para posar-se enfrente del pelirosa.

-Lucy: Me vas a contar de que va todo esto o no tendras la amabilidad? Decia Lucy con cara de estar realmente molesta.

-Natsu: Simplemente es que tengo poderes sobrenaturales y el gobierno me quiere hacer pruebas, pero ya estoy cansado llevan desde hace 4 años haciéndome pruebas para no sacar nada en claro por eso me escape.

Lucy igual de sorprendida y con una _póker face_ terriblemente graciosa seguía escuchando.

-Natsu: Lo que esos imbéciles no saben es que yo les pudiera haber enseñado algunos trucos con mis poderes, pero no iba a perder el tiempo con ello.

-Lucy: Trucos? A que te refieres? Decia Lucy dubitativa.

-Natsu: Cosas como hacer tu piel resistente a las llamas i al calor en general, mejorar la capidad pulmonar para expulsar fuego o poder hacer que tus manos tuvieran la fuerza de una fuertes garras. A todo este conjunto de habilidades(evidentemente me dejo algunas) la llamaron magia de Dragon Slayer. La verdad me gusta el nombre, tu que opinas?

-Lucy: "Opino que me he encontrado con el tipo mas raro que existe en el mundo"

Y Lucy no pensaba eso solo por lo ya contado si no también por el característico pelo rosa del Dragon Slayer

-Natsu: Oe…Luce no me ignores, respóndeme.

-Lucy: si te digo la verdad creo que esto es una broma, venga dime donde esta la cámara oculta y por cierto esos efectos se ven extremadamente realistas.

-Natsu: Puf.

Natsu prendio uno de sus puños acercándolo al rostro de la rubia y esta se aparto al sentir un inmenso calor rozando su mejilla.

-Natsu: No te estoy mintiendo Luce.

-Lucy: Vale es real, y ahora que se supone que debo hacer yo?

-Natsu: Fàcil si el FBI viene a preguntar-te dices que no sabes nada, ok?

-Lucy:Esta bien, ahora si no te importa me voy a casa.

-Natsu: Ok…mejor te acompaño por si acaso.

Finalmente llegaron al departamento de la rubia donde esta al solo llegar se tiro encima de la cama y se durmió rápidamente.


	2. Conociendo amigos

Capitulo 2 "Conociendo amigos"

Estaba amaneciendo en Magnolia y cierta rubia notaba mucho calor y este no era precisamente producido por el poco sol que había.

Poco a poco mientras esta abría los ojos notaba algo agarrándola por la cintura asi que se giro lentamente para quedar en frente de quien menos se esperaba encontrar.

-Lucy: Kyaaaaaa! Solto antes de caer de la cama al ver a un Natsu semidesnudo a su lado.

-Natsu: Oe Luce siempre gritas tanto por la mañana? Decia Natsu aun sin poder abrir sus parpados completamente.

La rubia se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo del Dragón Slayer y realmente peso que le favorecía eso de llevar solo bóxer. Espera en que pensaba definitivamente Lucy se estaba volviendo loca.

-Lucy: Se puede saber que haces en mi cama?! Decia una Lucy muy alterada.

-Natsu: Es que no tenia donde dormir. Decia Natsu haciendo un pucherito que a la rubia le parecio tierno a la vez que sexy.

-Lucy: En todo caso vístete rápido! Decía una Lucy roja como un tomate.

Natsu le hizo caso y se vistió mientras ella pensaba.

-Lucy: Oye por donde has entrado?

-Natsu: Por la ventana, por?

-Lucy: Debe haber como siete metros de altura!

-Natsu: Enserio? Creia que habia menos sinceramente.

-Lucy: Oye, tu de verdad eres humano?

-Natsu: Medio humano medio dragon. Decia Natsu como si nada.

Lucy mientras discutia con su nuevo "amigo" se fijo en la hora y palidecio completamente.

Eras las 8:15 solo tenia 15 minutos para desayunar y llegar a clases.

La chica cogió rápidamente un bol y lo lleno de leche, pero que casualidad el microondas no funcionaba, aunque aun no caia en la cuenta de que al lado tenia un horno humano.

-Natsu: Oe Luce que haces?

-Lucy: El microondas no va. Decia Lucy con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Natsu: Tampoco es para ponerse asi, anda damelo. Ante la cara de sorpresa de la rubia el chico cogio el mismo el bol y encendio su mano calentadolo rápidamente.

-Lucy: Al final vas a ser útil para algo. Decía Lucy riéndose de Natsu.

-Natsu: Luce mejor no juegues con fuego o te puedes quemar. La nombrada enmudecio al instante.

Lucy bebió la leche tan rápido que casi se ahoga y se fue a salir rápido para ir al instituto pero aun no había caído en cuenta que no podía dejar al chico que podía quemar su casa sin querer solo.

-Natsu: Oye Luce si tu vas al instituto yo que hare?

Lucy se giro casi llorando para mirar a Natsu.

-Lucy: Solo sígueme, OK?

-Natsu: Aye. Y dicho esto ambos salieron a toda prisa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una vez en la puerta del instituto

-Lucy: Oye tu quédate aquí y espérame y si es posible evitar no crear un incendio.

-Natsu: Ok. Aunque todos sabemos que Natsu no es de los que suelen escuchar asi que una vez la rubia entro fue a la oficina del director para ingresar en la escuela.

Y después de explicarle a Makarov Dreyar el director del centro que sus padres habían muerto este después de rellenar unos papeles dejo ingresar a Natsu y le dijo que fuera a la clase ahora y que luego arreglarían lo que faltaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras Lucy estaba en una aburrida clase de Geologia impartida por el profesor Gildarts, este recibió un mensaje al parecer del director.

-Gildarts: Al parecer tenemos un nuevo alumno chicos, puedes pasar a presentar-te?

En ese momento entro la persona que Lucy menos deseaba ver.

-Natsu: Hola mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel pero también me podeis llamar Salamander. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gildarts: Bueno ahora que te has presentado siéntate al lado de Lucy. Dijo señalando a la rubia con una mirada asesina hacia Natsu.

Natsu fue rapidamente y se sento al lado de Lucy. Pero después de unos segundos se oyó un estruendo y habia un Natsu tumbado en el suelo por un golpe demoledor de Lucy.

-Natsu: Oe Lucy eso dolio decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza que sin dar-se cuenta habia roto medio suelo.

La clase: Realmente es humano? Como pude estar vivo después de partir el suelo con la cabeza? Sera que no tiene nada dentro de ella. Decian entre susurros.

-Natsu: Oigan bastardos si no quieren que los haga cenizas mejor callense.

Natsu se reincorporo al lado de la rubia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una vez acabadas las tres primeras clases salieron al patio donde el asunto iria mal para Natsu.

-Lucy: Se puede saber que estas haciendo acaso se te ha derretido el cerebreo? BAKA!

-Natsu: Oye Luce chillas mucho. Es solo que llevo 4 años haciéndome pruebas y que pase sin estudiar asi que tengo que ponerme las pilas, además si no no tengo nada que hacer.

-Lucy: No te parace algo bueno dejarme tranquila!

Mientras los "amigos" seguían discutiendo un grupo se acerco a ellos.

-Erza: Hola me llamo Erza, encantado de conocerte Natsu.

-Natsu: Igualmente Erza. Decia con una atractiva sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la peliroja.

-Gray: Y yo me llamo Gray, y a que viene eso de Salamander?

-Natsu: Es el nombre que usan para identificarme en el FB….. mejor déjalo llamame simplemente Natsu.

-Gray: De verdad eres raro. Por cierto ustedes dos ya se conocen?

-Natsu: Asi es conoci ayer a Luce?

-Gray: Luce? Solo os conocéis desde un dia y ya le has puesto un mote?

-Lucy: Quereis dejar de darle conversación? Natsu ven conmigo.

Erza y Gray miraron a Lucy con una interrogación encima de sus cabezas por esa reacción.

-Natsu: Luce porque estas tan molesta?

-Lucy: Tu que crees! Y antes de tener oportunidad de golpearlo de nuevo la campana para regresar a clases.

-Lucy: Despues hablamos.

Durante las siguientes horas Natsu solo escuchaba concentrado la explicación del profesor mientras Lucy lo miraba de reojo.

Al salir se dirigieron a casa de Lucy sin decir nada asta que llegaron.

-Natsu: Oe Lucy me puedo quedar contigo unos días? Solo asta que encuentre trabajo.

La rubia lo miro enfadada pero a la vez con un poco de pena asi que acepto.

-Lucy: Vale pero por solo una semana luego lo que te pase no es asunto mio.

-Natsu: Gracias Luce. Decia abrazándola mientras esta respondia con un sonrojo.

Lucy le enseño un poco de los alrededores a Natsu y fueron a tomar un helado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una vez llegaron a casa de Lucy.

-Lucy: Oye y como llegaste aquí?

-Natsu: Me transportaban a un centro mas avanzado para hacerme mas puerbas asi que cuando estaba en el coche básicamente lo hice explotar y luego me comi les llamas, aunque sabían bastante mal la verdad.

-Lucy: Comer llamas? A que te refieres?

-Natsu: Ven.

Natsu fue a la cocina y encendio el fuego mientras la rubia lo miraba dudosa. Y ahí es cuando vio al Dragon comerse las llamas que si fuera un alimento corriente.

Despues de la larga noche se fueron a acostar y Natsu se quito nuevamente la ropa asta quedar en boxers acto que hizo que lucy se sonrojara. Y cuando Natsu se iba a meter a la cama.

-Lucy: Oye se puede saber que haces?

-Natsu: Acostarme.

-Lucy: No tu duermes en el suelo.

-Natsu: Pero Luce.

-Lucy: He dicho que en el suelo.

-Natsu: Eres mala conmigo Lucy.

-Lucy: Callate y a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el Dragon Slayer volvia a estar en su cama pero Lucy esta vez no salto de la cama si que se quedo mirando el rostro de Natsu.

-Lucy: "Que lindo te ves cuando duermes" pensó la Heartfilia.

Y en ese momento Natsu abrió los ojos y vio a la Heartilia muy cerca de su rostro lo que le hizo sonrojar-se.

-Natsu: Buenos días Lucy.

-Lucy: Etto…..Buenos días Natsu.

Enseguida bajaron a desayunar luego de vestir-se.

-Lucy: Se me habia olvidado que el microondas esta roto. Ay"suspiro".

-Natsu: Oye Luce déjamelo a mi.

-Lucy: Gracias con una dulce sonrisa.

-Natsu: De nada. Dijo mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

Ese dia era sábado puesto que al brillante dragon Slayer se le habia ocurrido la idea de inscribir-se en viernes.

Los dos siguientes días el Dragon Slayer les paso durmiendo, literalmente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lunes.

Despues de levantar-se fueron al instituto en el qual tenian educación física a primera hora.

Laxus: Hola tu eres el nuevo,no? Te llamabas Natsu no?

Natsu: Si asi es. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Laxus: Bueno me tendras que decir si haces ejercicio diario.

Natsu: Escapar de unos tios que te persiguen cabreados en auto seria un ejercicio diario? Dijo dudándolo.

Mientras Lucy sentía que quería matar-lo Laxus empezó a reir por lo que creía que era una broma.

-Laxus: Buena chico, bueno hoy empezamos con ejercicios pulmonares, asi que lo primero de todo será cronometrar el tiempo que podeis aguantar la respiración.

Lucy aguanto unos 30 segundos, Erza unos 35 y Gray unos 40, mientras que Natsu pasado ya un minuto seguía sin respirar.

-Laxus: Este chico si tiene buenos pulmones. Decía Laxus mientras miraba al Dragneel.

-Lucy: Pulmones de dragón. Susurro.

Pasados cinco minutos Natsu por fin respiro.

-Natsu: Uf que aburrido es esto con aguantar 5 minutos es suficiente, no?

-Gray: Oye Lucy tu amigo es humano?

-Lucy: Realmente ni yo lo se. Decía con toda la sinceridad.

-Laxus: Nunca había visto tan buenos pulmones, deberías dedicar-te a la natación. Dijo convencido.

-Natsu: Eso no me importa, vamos a jugar a algo.

-Laxus: Bueno ya que estamos vamos a echar un partido de voleibol, pero antes 3 vueltas al campo para entrar en calor.

Todos estaban preparándose para salir cuando la temperatura aumento, Lucy se acerco rápidamente a Natsu.

-Lucy: Oye que estas haciendo?

-Natsu: A dicho que entremos en calor, asi que es lo que estoy haciendo, emito calor.

-Lucy: Dejalo y no hagas nada raro.

-Natsu: Pero Luce.

-Lucy: Nada.

Todos empezaron a correr encabezados por Gray.

-Gray: Oye Salamander en esto no eres tan bueno? Que decepción.

Natsu comenzó a arder, literalmente. Encendio sus pies i rápidamente aumento su velocidad, dejando grietas por donde pisaba.

-Lucy: Natsu!

Este se paro y se giro para recibir una patada voladora por parte de la rubia.

-Lucy: Como se te ocurre hacer eso cerebro de carbón?!

-Natsu: Lo siento Luce.

Mientras estos "hablaban"con la rubia pateando a Natsu la clase los miraba atonitos.

-Gray: Oe soy yo o le salió fuego de los pies?

-Lucy: Fuego de los pies? Que locuras dices Gray seguro que no tienes fiebre? Decia una nerviosa Lucy.

-Natsu: Oe Luce porque no se lo dices no son tus amigos?

-Lucy: Callate Natsu.

-Natsu: Vale Luce.

La clase reprendió la pequeña carrera esta vez sin un Natsu encendido.

Cuando empezaron a jugar a voleibol todo iba normal asta que hubo una oportunidad de hacer un mate el cual Natsu lanzo con su puño encendido y evidentemente hizo punto.

-Natsu: Jajajaj esa no te la esperabas verdad Stripper?

-Gray: De que estas hablando?

-Lucy: Gray tus ropas.

-Gray: Mierda. Y se fue a buscar sus ropas.

-Lucy: NATSU! Decia con aura asesina la rubia.

Y paso minutos golpeándolo en la cara.

-Natsu: Eres mala conmigo Luce. Dijo lleno de moratones.

-Lucy: Te lo mereces horno andante.

Natsu fue salvado por la campana y se dirigieron a la clase de historia.

Después de un duro y largo dia ambos salieron del instituto.

-Natsu: Lucy desviémonos del camino.

-Lucy: Porque?

-Natsu: Me están esperando agentes del FBI de camino a tu casa.

Lucy: Y porque del camino a mi casa?

Natsu: Alomejor interrogaron a alguien que te identifico. Vamos no nos tenemos que dejar ver.

Entre callejones y escondites finalmente llegaron a casa de Lucy a salvo. A la qual cierto DS entro por la ventana.

-Lucy: Porque sigues entrando por la ventana?

-Natsu: Esque asi es mas divertido Luce. Por cierto tu no tendras ropa de chico no?

-Lucy: Bueno tengo un poco para cuando mi hermano Sting me visita.

-Natsu: Fantastico. Me la podrías dejar?

-Lucy: Claro…aunque no creo que sea tu estilo.

Natsu se cambio en el baño de Lucy de la ropa que llevaba a una camisa roja medio desenbotonada con unos pantalones vaqueros negros.

-Natsu: Que te parece Luce, estoy guapo?

-Lucy: s-Si. Decía una sonrojada y avergonzada Lucy.

Natsu se comenzó a quitar la ropa asta quedar-se en bóxers lo que hizo sonrojar aun mas a la rubia.

-Natsu: Oye Luce estas bien? Estas toda roja. Tienes fiebre?

Entonces Natsu puso su frente contra la de la rubia y el rostro de esta se hizo de un rojo mas intenso que el cabello de Erza.

-Lucy: Kyaa! Apartate de mi.

-Natsu: Eres rara Luce. Dijo tumbándose en la cama.

-Lucy: Que crees que haces?

-Natsu: Intentar dormir.

-Lucy: Tu al suelo.

-Natsu: Pero…Luce. Cerro la boca al ver la mirada asesina que causaría miedo a la misma Erza.


	3. No estoy celosa

**Para todos los ansiosos de que empiece el nalu aqui lo teneis, el capitulo 4 lo dedicare a los recuerdos de ambos y el 5 creo que pondre una pelea de Natsu contra los perseguidores (he pensado en Gajeel en este caso, decidme en las review que os parece)Intenare escribir hoy el 4 para que mañana mismo lo podais tener :D**

Capitlulo 3"No estoy celosa"

A media noche Lucy se levantó por una pesadilla.

-Natsu: Tranquila Luce yo estoy aquí. Decia mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Y después de eso Lucy volvió a dormir plácidamente.

Al levantarse sonrio al ver a su pelirosa enfrente de ella. Espera SU PELIROSA?

-Natsu: Luce. Decía en sueños aun dormido.

La mencionada se acerco al rostro de Natsu al oir su nombre, despertándolo sin que se diese cuenta.

-Natsu: Luce? Que estas haciendo? Decía el sonrojado pelirosa por la proximidad de la rubia.

-Lucy: Goomen….etto yo he bueno, yo.

-Natsu:Bueno….no importa, te puedes quitar de encima?

-Lucy: H-Hi….Dijo mientras se quitaba de encima del sonrojado Dragon Slayer.

-Natsu: Vamos a desayunar?

-Lucy: S-si vamos.

-Lucy: Oye Natsu puedes….Fue interrumpida por Natsu.

-Natsu: Si, ya lo calente.

-Lucy: Arigatou.

-Natsu: Voy a vestir-me, desayuna rápido.

Cuando Natsu se fue, Lucy comenzó a pensar.

-Lucy: "Que me pasa, noto mi cara toda roja solo por ver-lo asi, si me besara perdería la cabeza. Espera, si me besara? En que demonios estas pensando Lucy?"

-Natsu: Oe Luce estas bien? Dijo el pelirosa con las prendas que ayer se probo las cuales resaltaban su atractivo.

-Lucy: S-si….Dijo toda roja por pensar esas cosas de alguien que apenas conocía.

-Natsu: Oye Luce seguro que estas bien? Sigues muy roja.

-Lucy: Si tranquilo estoy bien, vámonos o se nos ara tarde.

Ambos salieron del departamento de la rubia y caminaban en silencio asta que a la rubia se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Lucy: Oye como sabias que nos estaban esperando?

-Natsu: Los Dragon Slayers tenemos los sentidos mucho mas desarollados que la gente normal, podría oler su olor a varios kilómetros como puedo oler tu dulce olor a vainilla sin ni siquiera acercarme.

-Lucy: D-dulce? Decia una sonrojada Heartfilia.

-Natsu: Si, me gusta tu olor. Decia con una sonrisa que hipnotizaría a cualquiera. Ahora vamos que se hace tarde.

Poco después llegaron al instituto Fairy Tail, las clases seguían siendo igual de aburridas dia tras dia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al cambio de clase.

-Lissana: Hola, tu eres Natsu no?

-Natsu: Asi es. Dijo con una sonrisa que cautivo a la albina.

-Lissana: Etto, yo soy Lissana delegada de clase….te gustaría salir conmigo hoy para que te enseñe la ciudad? Supongo que llevas poco tiempo aquí. Dijo insegura.

-Natsu: Claro será un placer. Dijo con una tranquilizadora sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la albina.

-Natsu: Lucy también puede venir?

-Lissana: Lucy? Para que?

-Natsu: Es que asi será mas divertido. Dijo haciendo un puchero que a ambas les parecía adorable.

-Lissana: Esta bien.

-Lucy: No tranquila no hace falta les dejare solos.

-Natsu: Pero Lucy, anda ven, será divertido.

-Lucy: He dicho que no Natsu.

-Natsu: Lucy(hizo una pausa) si juegas con fuego te quemas.

-Lucy: Vale vendré(acepto con temor de que su "amigo" la quemara viva)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luego de salir de clases.

-Lissana: Queréis que vayamos ya? Dijo una impaciente Lissana.

-Natsu: Claro, vamos Lucy.

-Lucy: Vale. Dijo secamente acto que molesto al _Dragon Slayer._

Lissana le enseño a un contento Natsu y a una despistada Lucy los lugares de interés y cercanos al centro para acabar en la playa.

-Lissana: Oye hace un poquito de frio no?

-Lucy: Estoy de acuerdo me estoy congelando.

-Natsu: Haber-lo dicho antes. Decia Natsu tranquilo.

-Lucy: Oye Natsu no lo agas.

-Natsu: Porque Luce? Aquí solo estamos nosotros. Venga no pasara nada dijo encendiendo su puño.

-Lissana: Oye Natsu tu mano, esta ardiendo?

-Natsu: Si no es genial? Pronto el fuego rodeo todo su cuerpo i se acerco a las chicas para darles calor.

-Lucy: Natsu!BAKAAAA! Gritaba una alterada Lucy.

-Natsu: Tranquila Luce, seguro que no dice nada.

-Lissana: Oye Natsu estas ardiendo, no sientes nada?

-Natsu: No, tu ya entraste en calor? Decia con una sonrisa.

-Lissana: Etto…supongo que si. Y después de decir esto las llamas que envolvían a Natsu se disiparon.

-Lucy: Realmente no tienes remedio, como te puede importar tan poco que te descubran?

-Natsu: Pero estamos entre compañeros no pasa nada.

-Lissana: Oigan de que hablan chicos?

-Natsu: Es solo que tengo poderes que me permiten controlar el fuego. Dijo como si nada.

-Lissana: En serio? Increible! Anda muéstrame algo.

-Natsu: Claro. Dijo Natsu levantándose y apuntando hacia el mar.

-Natsu: Rugido del dragon de fuego. Y de su boca lanzo una gran llamarada que parecía no acabar-se.

Cuando cerro la boca el fuego se extinguió.

-Natsu: Que te ha parecido?

-Lissana: Increible. Y porque lo ocultas?

-Natsu: Bueno es que el FB…..Pero Lucy le dio un golpe.

-Lucy: Ya ha visto suficiente Natsu no le cuentes todos los detalles.

-Natsu: Vale, vale.

-Lucy: Nos vemos mañana Lissana y te agradeceria que no mencinases esto a nadie.

-Lissana: Aye!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al cabo de 10 minutos llegaron a casa de Lucy.

Natsu:Oe Lucy, puedo tomar un baño?

Lucy: Mientras no quemes el cuarto de baño, claro.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Natsu salio del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cintura.

-Natsu: Que bien me sento ese baño. Oe Lucy estas leyendo? Decia a la chica que estava en su mundo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Cuando esta recupero la consciencia el Dragon Slayer estava enfrente de ella solo cubierto por la toalla lo que la hizo sonrojar mientras lo mirava detenidamente.

-Natsu: Que pasa que miras tanto?Acaso ves algo que te guste, Luce? Dijo con una sonrisa picarà que hizo sonrojar aun mas a la rubia.

-Lucy: Calla Baka. Solo ponte algo(dijo casi en un susurro).

-Natsu: Aye, Luce. Y este volvió a entrar al baño para salir con solo unos bóxers.

Natsu se fue a acostar a la cama pero Lucy se puso delante de el.

-Lucy: Tu duermes en el suelo Natsu. Dijo aunque sabia que cuando despertara le volveria a encontrar en su cama.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al dia siguiente.

Lucy comenzó a despertar ya sabiendo que tenia a su compañero al lado lo que no se había fijado era como estaban. Ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho del pelirosa notando su calidez.

-Lucy: Realmente es cálido.

Natsu en realidad había despertado antes que Lucy pero estaba fingiendo estar dormido.

-Lucy: Oe Natsu, sabes que estas muy lindo cuando duermes? Decia creyendo que seguía dormido.

-Natsu: Tu también eres linda Luce. Le dijo abriendo los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

Lucy salio de la cama lo más rápido que pudo.

-Lucy: Natsu que has oído exactamente?

-Natsu: Que te gusta mi calidez y que te parezco lindo. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy se sonrojo y entró rápidamente al baño.

-Lucy:"Como puedo ser tan tonta, se puedo saber que me pasa?"

-Natsu: Oe Luce sal rápido si no llegaremos tarde a clase.

-Lucy: H-hi, ahora salgo.

Y no hace falta que al salir Lucy tenia la cara con un rojo intenso que igualaba el cabello de Erza.

Salieron rápido y en silencio asta que.

-Lucy: Realmente te parezco linda? Decia muy sonrojada.

-Natsu: Si(al escuchar esto la rubia se sonrojo aun mas) aunque también eres muy violenta. Al oir ese ultimo a la rubia le apareció un tic en la ceja.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al acabar la primera clase.

-Lissana: Hola Natsu, te apetece quedar hoy también?

-Natsu: Claro, Lis ahora se lo digo a Lucy.

-Lissana: Esto preferiría que estuviéramos solos. Al decir esto la albina se sonrojo.

-Natsu: Solos? Como un cita? La palabra cita hizo sonrojar aun mas a Lissana la qual asintió.

-Natsu: Vale, por que no.

Lucy que estaba a su lado no pudo evitar poner-se celosa.

-Lucy:"Porque sale con Lissana y no conmigo y encima en una cita, el me dijo a mi linda no a ella, que se ha creido. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no se en que aspecto dijo lo de linda, alomejor lo dijo como lo diría un hermano."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucy seguía a la distancia a la pareja mientras tenían su "cita".Primero fueron a por un helado i luego de dar un largo paseo terminaron en la playa que habían estado el dia anterior.

-Lissana: No crees que hace frio?

-Natsu: Lo siento es que como mi cuerpo esta a una alta temperatura yo no lo noto. Natsu se acerco a Lissana y la abrazo para dar-le calor.

-Natsu: Asi mejor? Dijo con una dulce voz.

-Lissana: S-si. Decia toda sonrojada.

Lucy al ver esa escena salió de su escondite y fue rápidamente hacia Natsu.

-Lucy: Natsu vamos a casa. Dijo como una orden.

-Lissana: A casa? Pregunto confusa.

Lucy: Si, es que yo y Natsu vivimos juntos. Después de decir esto se pudo ver decepción en el rostro de la albina.

-Natsu: Oye Lis. Esta se giro. Mira(le dijo mientras le enseñaba como el fuego que estaba en su mano tomo forma de flor).

Esta sonrió enormemente al ver este gesto y observo al chico mientras se iba con Lucy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

De camino a casa de Lucy

-Natsu: Oye Lucy a que vino eso?

-Lucy: A nada en especial, solo que estaba preocupada porque se hacia tarde.

-Natsu: Luce, no tendrás celos no? Dijo esto con un sonrisa picara.

-Lucy: Claro que no, ya te he dicho que solo estaba preocupada.

La chica se adelanto un poco y en un susurro dijo"tal vez si estoy un poco celosa" lo suficientemente lejos para que el no lo oyera.

-Natsu: Oye Luce te he comentado que los Dragon Slayer tenemos los sentidos mas desarollados no?

-Lucy: Si, por?

-Natsu: La oida también esta incluida. Al oir esto la cara de la rubia enrojeció en unos segundos por dar-se cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Natsu: Jajajaja, eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas. Y si amigos esto hizo que la cara roja superara al cabello de la Scarlet.

Poco después llegaron a casa de Lucy la qual entro por la puerta y el DS por la ventana.

-Lucy: Enserio Natsu, deberías entrar por la puerta.

-Natsu: Pero así es mas divertido Luce.

-Lucy: No me importa.

Natsu se acerco a Lucy quien aun estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Natsu: Aun no me había fijado en tus bonitos ojos Luce. Ante tal comentario la rubia se sonrojo mas.

-Lucy: Tus ojos de color jade también son muy bonitos. Dijo la rubia avergonzada.

-Natsu: Oye Lucy hoy dormiré en la cama contigo vale?

-Lucy: Y porque crees que te voy a dejar?

-Natsu: Porque te gusta estar a mi lado. Dijo el con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lucy: Vale te dejare solo por hoy pero como intentes algo te mato. Entendido?

-Natsu: Aye. Dijo Natsu ante la mirada asesina de la rubia

Después de 10 minutos el pelirosa tomo a Lucy por la cintura y la acerco a el, mientras esta seguía despierta. Pronto ambos se durmieron felices por el dia de hoy.


	4. Recuerdos dolorosos

**HOY DOBLE CAPITULO! Antes de nada dar gracias a karri-chan12 por su apoyo hacia el fic :D. Hoy también subiré el quinto capitulo y ya se que quiero hacer con la historia y como acabar-la (SPOILER: Lucy tendra magia) El otro capitulo lo subiré sobre las 9:30 de la noche (hora española)**

Capitulo 4 "Recuerdos dolorosos"

Lucy se levanto iluminada por los rayos de sol y sorprendida por no ver a cierto Dragón Slayer junto a ella pero rápidamente capto un aroma que venia de la cocina y lo que vio la dejo perpleja. ¡Natsu cocinando! ¡Preparense para el apocalipsis!

-Natsu: Buenos días Luce.

-Lucy: Buenos días, Natsu. Oye que haces cocinando?

-Natsu: Es mi manera de agradecerte dejarme dormir contigo. Y mostro su sonrisa a la rubia la qual se sonrojo.

-Lucy: Igualmente te habrias colado mientras dormia.

-Natsu: Tienes razón jajajaja.

-Lucy: Baka. Pero esta vez lo dijo en un tono dulce a lo que Natsu solo sonrio.

-Lucy: Y que estas preparando? Le dijo con curiosidad.

-Natsu: Para ti huevos revueltos y un poco de bacon.

-Lucy: Y tu?

-Natsu: He comido un poco de bacon y fuego.

-Lucy: Oye a este paso acabaras el gas de mi casa.

-Natsu: Entonces cocinare con mi propio fuego. Dijo esbozando una sonrisa que hizo reir a la rubia.

-Lucy: Baka, venga trae el desayuno que tengo hambre. Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Natsu: Ya voy.

Luego de desayunar fueron a Fairy Tail las clases duraron siglos y cuando estas acabaron los dos volvieron a "su" casa.

-Lucy: Oe Natsu, ya que vives en mi casa creo que lo correcto seria conocerte un poco mas, asi que porque no me ceuntas algo de tu vida?

-Natsu: Esta bien. Vengo de una poderosa familia aunque actualmente ya perdió su nombre, mis padres abandonaron a mi hermana 5 años menor que yo y a mi cuando tenia 13 años un poco antes de que me encontraran, supuse que también los habían capturado pues yo y mi hermana tenemos poderes ya que están en la genética de nuestra familia, por eso mataron a toda mi familia, ya que representaba una amenaza según ellos, solo dejaron vivir a mi hermana y a mi ya que como decían que éramos jóvenes y con gran potencial que había la posibilidad de persuadirnos. Mi hermana pudo escapar con mi ayuda con su amigo de la infancia Romeo pero a mi me atraparon y me hicieron pruebas durante 4 años al igual que con las otras familias que tenían poderes. Antes había una alianza entre todas las familias anomenada el circulo del dragon pero se rompió cuando las familias empezaron a caer y solo quedaron los mas jóvenes de las familias a los cuales atraparon, actualmente los únicos libres con poderes somos mi hermano y yo, a los otros aun los tienen lavándoles el cerebro y por ultimo mi hermano no controla el viento como yo si no que ella contra el cielo como mama lo que le permite usar el aire como arma y por alguna razón sanar heridas rápidamente.

-Lucy: Y como se llama tu hermana Natsu?

-Natsu: Wendy Dragneel Marvel.

-Lucy: Veo que has pasado por muchas cosas difíciles.

-Natsu: Si….bueno ya te he explicado lo mas importante de mi vida, te toca.

-Lucy: Como tu yo provenia de una poderosa familia y tenia una hermana eramos felices y no nos faltava nada era una vida casi perfecta, asta que un dia mis padres y mi hermana sufrieron un accidente en el cual murieron. Herede toda la fortuna de la familia ya que mi hermano Sting no la acepto y después del accidente perdimos el contacto y para olvidar todo el dolor que sentía me mude a Magnolia y me inscribi en Fairy Tail mientras mi sirvienta y mejor amigo Virgo me cuidaba, ella murió hace dos años y desde entonces he estado sola sintiéndome vacia por dentro.

-Lucy: Aunque eso ha cambiado un poco con tu llegada. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Natsu se acerco a Lucy y la abrazo para consolar-la mientras esta entraba en llanto por recordarlo todo.

-Natsu: Tranquila, tu lo has dicho ahora estoy aquí y yo no voy a morir, estaré siempre cuidándote Luce.

-Lucy: Natsu….Gracias. Dijo aun llorando.

Natsu cargo a Lucy estilo princesa asta la cama y la acostó en ella mientras el se colocaba a su lado y hizo que Lucy pusiera la cabeza en su pecho.

-Natsu: Lucy, no llores no me gusta ver-te asi y mas sabiendo lo linda que eres cuando sonries. Lucy levanto la cabeza del pecho de Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después quedar-se dormida sobre el pecho de Natsu.

**Se que es un poquito corto pero realmente no me quiero centrar mucho en el pasado, supongo que quedan bastantes capítulos y aunque será un final que podría parecer raro acaba bien para todos, excepto para magnolia que soporta los destrozos :D.**


	5. El hombre de hierro

Capitulo 5 "EL hombre de hierro"

Cuando Lucy despertó de su sueño ( había soñado con cierto DS) vio que su "amigo" no estaba asi que supuso que estaría en el baño, pero no se esperaba lo que le traia.

-Natsu: Ya despertaste, Luce? Decia con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

-Lucy: Aye! Oye que llevas ahí?

-Natsu: El desayuno. Dijo con una sonrisa. Hoy desayunamos en la cama. Dijo con una sonrisa aun mas amplia.

-Lucy: Los dos? Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Natsu: Si. Algún problema?

-Lucy: No en absoluto. Dijo disipando las dudas del DS.

Natsu se recostó en la cama y dejo la bandeja en el espacio que había entre ellos dos.

-Natsu: He hecho tostadas, unos huevos revueltos, bacon, que se que te encanta y un zumo de naranja.

-Lucy: "Podría acostumbrar-me a esto pensó algo feliz por la acción del DS"

-Natsu: Dragón llamando a Luce, hay alguien ahí? Dijo con tono divertido por lo distraída que parecía la rubia.

-Lucy: Que? A si, si que estoy. Dijo con un sonrojo imperceptible.

-Natsu: Hoy es pronto asi que podemos comer tranquilos dijo el Salamander.

En solo 3 minutos el DS ya había acabado de desayunar y se dirigió al baño a dar-se una ducha, pero no era consciente de la rubia no se había fijado.

Lucy entro al baño para empezar a desnudar-se y cuando iba a entrar en la ducha.

-Natsu: Lucy, eres tu? Dijo abriendo un poco la ducha y asomando la cabeza.

Y si señores ahí estaba Lucy desnuda enfrente de Natsu toda sonrojada.

-Lucy: NO MIRES! Dijo mientras cogía una gran toalla para cubrir-se.

-Natsu: A-Aye! Dijo rojo como un tomate y volvió a meter la cabeza dentro de la ducha.

-Natsu: Eres una pervertida Luce. Dijo con una sonrisa picara que evidentemente la rubia no pudo ver.

-Lucy: Aquí el único pervertido eres tu!

-Natsu: Pero has sido tu la que ha entrado mientras me duchaba.

-Lucy: Eso es porque no te has cerrado bien. Dijo con tono de enojo. Ademas no sabia que estabas dentro. Susurro.

-Natsu: Oye, porque no entras y te duchas conmigo si no no llegaremos a clase a tiempo.

-Lucy: Prefiero llegar tarde que ducharme contigo pervertido! Decia muy sonrojada.

-Natsu: Jajjajaja, venga Luce admite que te gusto.

-Lucy: D-de que estas hablando?

-Natsu: De que te gusta mi sentido del humor. Que estabas pensando pequeña pervertida?

-Lucy: Nada cállate y sal ya.

Al final los "AMIGOS" salieron y llegaron a tiempo aunque Lucy seguía como un tomate.

Luego de acabar la clase Lucy esperaba a Natsu en la salida.

-Natsu: Lucy. Le dijo serio al llegar a su lado. Adelántate a casa luego voy yo.

-Lucy: Tienes que hacer algo? Pregunto preocupada.

-Natsu: Si, pero no te incumbe. Dijo frio.

-Lucy: Vale, me voy, ve con cuidado.

-Natsu: Por supuesto. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy se fue a casa un poco triste, mientras estaba pensativa. Mientras Natsu se dirigía hacia un pequeño descampado.

-Natsu: Que quieres Gajeel?

-Gajeel: Me han dicho que te tengo que hacer volver aunque sea a la fuerza.

-Natsu: Realmente crees que así te dejaran libre? Nunca nos van a dejar en paz Gajeel y eso es porque les damos miedo. Alguien que teme algo ara todo lo posible para que su temor desaparezca. Una vez consigan sacar provecho de tu poder y lo puedan utilizar te mataran de inmediato.

-Gajeel: Cállate tu no sabes nada, te voy a hacer pedazos y se los voy a entregar por mi libertad.

-Natsu: Inténtalo, cabeza hierro.

Y así comenzó una lucha feroz que comenzó con un puñetazo en la cara al Redfox.

-Natsu: Si rompes el circulo te toca arder Gajeel.

-Gajeel: Vamos Salamander.

A continuación fue Gajeel quien le dio a Natsu usando su puño de hierro. A continuación ambos lanzaron sus rugidos provocando que chocaran saliendo como ganador el rugido del Salamander.

-Natsu: Aun puedes arrepentir-te Gajeel.

-Gajeel: Callate Salamander. Le dijo antes de lanzar un rugido el cual Natsu esquivo.

-Natsu: Lo siento Gajeel. Modo del dragon de fuego y trueno.

-Gajeel: Modo del Dragon de hierro y sombras (ya salió en el anime asi que no es spoiler para aquellos que no lean el manga).

Y asi chocharon sus mas potentes rugidos que destrozaron 1 km quadrado por toda la explosión (aproximadamente el tamaño de la zona donde luchaban).

-Natsu: Lo siento Gajeel. Dijo mirándolo como este yacía en el suelo (no muerto solo inconsciente).

Natsu volvió a casa de Lucy aun herido y entro por la ventana mientras esta estaba leyendo. Al oir abrirse la ventana vio al DS de fuego herido de pie aunque no por mucho pues se dejo caer en la cama.

-Lucy: Natsu que te ha pasado? Decía muy preocupada.

-Natsu: Asuntos del pasado. Dijo algo frio. Pero Lucy, le he dado una buena paliza al cabeza hierro.

-Lucy: No me imagino una paliza tuya. Debe estar todo chamuscado.

-Natsu: Y electrocutado.

-Lucy: Electrocutado.

-Natsu: Modo Dragon de fuego y trueno. Ahí es cuando tengo mas fuerza.

-Lucy: Ademas de llamas ahora escupes truenos? Y si le decía con su _póker face._

-Natsu: En realidad puedo porque para fortalecernos en el circulo se hizo absorber a la nueva generación de cada familia un elemento compatible con el suyo para reforzarnos.

-Lucy: Y porque no lo dijiste antes.

-Natsu: Simplemente no lo vi necesario. Bueno me podrías traer un kit de emergencias o algo así?

-Lucy: Voy. En unos pocos segundos volvió con alcohol y vendas.

-Natsu: Damelo ya lo hago yo. Dijo serio.

-Lucy: No, tu túmbate en la cama y deja que yo te cure. Dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaria el mas oscuro corazón.

-Natsu: Esta bien, Luce.

A los 10 minutos Natsu parecía una momia recostada en la cama.

-Natsu: Luce no puedo respirar.

-Lucy: Vale ahora lo arreglo. Y ahora si lo hizo bien.

-Natsu: Oye Luce, no me vas a decir que duerma en el suelo djo con algo de temor.

-Lucy: No le voy a hacer eso a un herido. Dijo sonriente, a lo que Natsu se sonrojo.

-Natsu: Gracias Luce. Dijo mientras colocaba la cabeza de la chica en su pecho.

-Lucy: B-Buenas noches. Dijo nerviosa.

-Natsu: Buenas noches. Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Y asi se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Que les parece les estoy dando un buen fanservice? XD Se aceptan sugerencias para el siguiente capitulo, aunque hay una parte que incluiré seguro. Y no es lemmon pervertidos XD.


	6. Fuego, hierro y luz

**Intentare seguir con un capitulo diario. : ) **

Capitulo 6 "Fuego , hierro y luz"

Unos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana del departamento de Lucy quien no estaba en la cama si no en la cocina mientras el DS de fuego seguía durmiendo como un tronco.

-Lucy:Oe Natsu despierta. Dijo acercandose y moviéndolo un poco.

-Natsu: Luce…..pervertida. Dijo aun dormido y con una sonrisa tonta.

-Lucy: Despierta idiota!

-Natsu: Vale Luce. Le dijo quedando enfrente de ella al levantar-se.

-Lucy: Vamos es tarde vístete. Dijo mirando hacia otro lado ante el torso desnudo del DS.

-Natsu: No primero me voy a duchar, me quiero lavar las heridas, adelántate iré rápido.

-Lucy: Vale, por cierto no desayunas?

-Natsu: No, estoy un poco mareado.

Lucy lo miro con cierta preocupación y se fue.

-Natsu: Voy a quitarme las vendas y quitar la sangre. Puf, maldito Gajeel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Por otro lado con Lucy.

-Lucy: Las clases están apunto de empezar donde esta Natsu? Suspiro decaída.

-Chulo : Pero mira que preciosidad tenemos aquí. Dijo con voz grave.

-Perro del Chulo 1: Ya lo creo jefe. ( les he puesto perro, porque le siguen a todas partes)

-Perro del Chulo 2: Como quiere que lo hagamos jefe?

Lucy se giro lentamente para ver las caras de pervertidos que tenían para atemorizar-se al instante. El "jefe" la cogió rápidamente de la muñeca para acercar-la a el.

-Lucy: Sueltame pervertido!

-Chulo: Parece que la gatita tiene garras. Entonces vamos a arrancarse-las. Este comentario dejo de piedra a Lucy.

-Natsu: Sera mejor que la sueltes. Dijo entrando con una mirada asesina.

-Chulo: Si no lo hago que vas a hacer eh.

-Perro del Chulo 1: Si que vas a hacer eh rosita.

-Perro del Chulo 2: Seguro que es un maricon ( sin ofender a los homosexuales) con ese cabello teñido.

-Natsu: Luce, apártate. Dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Lucy se libero del agarre y se puso a un metro detrás de Natsu.

-Natsu: Me habeis echo encender. Dijo rodeándose de llamas, y al segundo estaba delante del Chulo dándole un gancho en la mandibula con su puño encendido para seguir dándole una patada en la cara al perro de la derecha y darle un rodillazo que le hizo toser sangre al de la izquierda.

-Natsu: Bastardos. Oye Gajeel porque no la has ayudado.

El mencionado salto del techo del instituto para caer frente a Salamander.

-Gajeel: No iba a tocar tu presa, además tu olor se sentía muy intenso, era evidente que estabas llegando.

-Natsu: Aun así la hubieras podido ayudar bastardo. Cambiando de tema que haces aquí.

-Gajeel: Supongo que sabes que al no haberte podido capturar ahora vendrán a por los dos. Suspiro. He pensado lo que me dijiste. Quieres hacer una tregua?

-Natsu: Claro, están llegando ahora mismo supongo que lo sabes, alguien de aquí ha llamado a la policía y han redireccionado la llamada a los agentes del FBI cercanos.

-Gajeel: Ya lo supuse. Preparado Salamander?

-Natsu: Siempre Gajeel.

A todo esto Lucy no sabia que decir, así que se acerco a Natsu lentamente.

-Lucy: Natsu, quien es?

-Natsu: Al tio al que le di una paliza ayer. Y era cierto pues Gajeel tenia numerosas heridas muy notorias.

-Gajeel:Ya llegaron. Preparado Salamander?

- Natsu: Si, hierrito.

Enfrente de ellos se estaban aproximando unos diez coches y detrás unos 70 hombres de la tropa antidisturbios.

-Natsu/Gajeel (hablando al mismo tiempo): Alla vamos/lanza tu rugido.

-Natsu/Gajeel: Rugido del dragon de fuego/hierro. Unison Raid ( el ataque es como la unión que hacen contra el boss de la saga de Eldoras).

Al segundo todos los coches habían explotado (literalmente) y Natsu estaba absorbiendo la explosión para no causar grandes daños.

Cuando se giraron todos los antidisturbios ya estaban rodeándolos y así comenzó un baile de golpes para los policías.

-Natsu: Alas del dragon de fuego.

-Gajeel: Espada del dragon de hierro.

-Natsu: Puño de acero del dragon de fuego.

- Gajeel: Rugido del dragon de hierro.

-Natsu: Rugido del dragon de fuego.

Con estos dos últimos ataques todas las tropas restantes quedaron incapacitadas( KO).

-Natsu: Volvamos. Dijo como si nada para arrastrar a Lucy hacia dentro.

-Gajeel: Hablaremos cuando salgas Salamander.

En todas las clases Lucy intentaba hablar con Natsu pero este la ignoraba , hasta que en la ultima clase Lucy intento hablar casi llorando, pero este la interrumpió.

-Natsu: Lo siento Lucy, te he involucrado en todo esto sin querer. Dijo triste.

-Lucy: No importa. Dijo con una sonrisa. Por que se que tu me protegeras. Y acto seguido abrazo a Natsu sacándole una sonrisa.

-Natsu: Gracias Luce.

-Lucy: No, Natsu gracias a ti. Lo que confundió al DS.

Al salir de clase todos miraban a Natsu con terror y miedo apartándose de su camino mientras iba junto a Lucy.

-Natsu: Tch….Imbeciles.

Dicho esto fueron donde Gajeel les esperaba al salir.

-Gajeel: Y que plan tienes Salamander?

-Natsu: Fàcil, iremos los quatro y arrasaremos con todo para liberar a los restantes.

-Gajeel: Sabes que el no aceptara, esta con ellos además de que quiere matarnos.

-Natsu: Ya lo se. Dijo rodando los ojos. Gajeel te presento a Lucy HEARTFILIA.

-Gajeel: Salamander es una broma? Alomejor es una coincidencia.

-Natsu: Es una posibilidad, pero también es posible que sea cierto. Nos aseguraremos si vamos con Wendy. Sabes que su magia es capaz de activar la magia durmiente.

-Gajeel: Ella lo sabe? Si no es así podrías matarla sin querer Salamander. Dijo en un susurro que para el oído humano no seria audible pero si para un DS.

-Gajeel: Tiene que despertarlo ella misma y si es cierto iremos con Wendy para que lo libere completamente.

-Natsu: Esta bien, hoy empezaremos. Vamos al norte o al sur?

-Gajeel: El norte es mas cercano donde Wendy.

-Natsu: Esta bien.

Lucy seguía sin entender nada pero seguía escuchando la conversación.

-Natsu: Ademas estoy bastante seguro, su fuerza no es la de una persona normal.

-Lucy: Oye Natsu, de quien hablas?

-Natsu: De ti por supuesto.

Natsu y Gajeel comenzaron a subir el ritmo al andar para preparar-se para correr.

-Natsu: Lucy síguenos. Dijo tomando la mano de Lucy.

Al cabo de una hora corriendo, Lucy llevado por Natsu a caballito llegaron a un descampado de varios kilómetros que tenia un símbolo extraño en el suelo.

-Gajeel: Si pasa esta prueba lo podras hacer Salamander.

Natsu dejo a Lucy encima del símbolo y se aparto. Luego de hacerlo el símbolo comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca.

-Natsu: Luz. De momento va bien.

-Lucy: Me podeis contar que pasa?

-Gajeel: Salamander cree que eres una Dragon Slayer.

-Lucy: Natsu es eso cierto?

-Natsu: Lucy ya te hable del circulo, la familia Heartfilia estaba en el. Tu hermano Sting es un dragon slayer.

-Gajeel: Y el bastardo nos quiere matar.

-Lucy: Vamos chicos dejen de bromear.

Pero la expresión de ambos era seria.

-Lucy: Vale suponemos que es verdad , ahora que? Dijo mirando a Natsu.

Natsu se acerco mucho a Lucy para susurrarle al oído.

-Natsu: Tienes que comer algo para dar-te energias. El fuego no te dañara tanto como el hierro asi que lo are yo.

-Natsu: Abre la boca. Acerco sus labios a los de Lucy dejándolos a escasos centímetros.

Lucy obedeció la orden muy nerviosa. Natsu soplo y salieron unos pequeñas llamas que fueron a la boca de Lucy.

-Lucy: Quema!

-Gajeel: Tch, no te quejes Salamander lo ha hecho mas flojo que nadie que haya visto. A el directamente le lanzaron un rayo en toda la boca.

-Natsu: Ahora debemos ir a ver a Wendy.

-Lucy: Eso es todo? Ya esta?

-Natsu: Si fueras normal seguramente estarías agonizando de dolor. Asi que supongo que si eres una Dragon Slayer. Le salió una sonrisa boba aun muy cerca del rostro de Lucy lo que la hizo sonrojar.

-Lucy: Entonces ahora también puedo escupir fuego? Dijo emocionada.

-Natsu: No Luce, tu magia de DS es de luz, asi que puedes escupir láseres de luz. Ahora que lo pienso, no vayamos a ver a Wendy, me da miedo una Lucy que sea capaz de matarme.

-Gajeel: Eres un llorica Salamander, pero cuando le llegue, hem, hem, ya sabes que, será mejor que huyas o te desintegrara.

-Natsu: Crees que no lo se? Dijo casi llorando.

-Lucy: Callense bastardos!

-Natsu/Gajeel: Aye!

Y asi los tres Dragon Slayers se encaminaron hacia unas montañas cercanas a Magnolia donde vivía Wendy con Romeo. ^^

**Se que la historia esta dando un giro brutal pero esque me salió darle poderes a Lucy asi podrá torturar a Natsu. Ge he.**


End file.
